Bloody Potrait
by addictiveKokain
Summary: Baekhyun selalu melukis siluet dengan posisi yang sama, rupa yang sama, warna yang sama, dan orang yang sama. / "Inilah yang kulakukan setiap kali ku merindukannya." ( chanbaek; dldr )


Presented by addictiveKokain

.

.

Pair: Chanyeol x Baekhyun

.

.

Aku menginjakkan kaki kananku di bumi setelah beberapa jam aku duduk di bus hingga bokongku kian memanas. Aku menghembuskan napasku pelan, menikmati udara segar di pedesaan, lebih tepatnya di daerah pegunungan. Ugh, siapa yang tidak tahan untuk beranjak dari sini? Disini kau bisa menikmati _me time_ -mu dengan damai.

Kembali pada diriku, aku menaikkan tali tas ransel yang kugendong di pundakku. Aku baru pertama kalinya kesini, juga butuh yang tepat untuk bisa datang kemari, kau tahu? Huft, tugas kuliahku menumpuk bagaikan lantai gedung pencakar langit yang harus kuruntuhkan dengan baik dan bersih. Ya, mungkin hiperbolanya seperti itu.

"Yosh, dimana rumahmu, Baekhyunie?" Gumam diriku sendiri seusai merogoh ponselku di hoodie merah marunku. Mencari alamat rumah temanku- ah bukan, sahabat baikku yang bisa dibilang dia butuh ketenangan ekstra untuk bisa melupakan dan menenangkan pikirannya setelah kejadian yang memilukan.

Jujur, aku sebenarnya pun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun, mengapa ia bisa stress hingga butuh ke pedalaman untuk sekedar menenagkan pikiran. Oke, maaf. Aku mengakui diriku sebagai sahabatnya namun aku tidak tahu apa definisi kejadiannya, waktu itu aku sedang dalam kondisi _lost contact_ karena aku tengah melakukan ekspedisi alam.

Kali ini aku benar-benar sebagai sahabatnya, aku kini dalam perjalanan kaki menuju rumah Baekhyun yang baru.

"Sinyal lumayan kencang, _good!_ " Ucapku sendiri.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi, menyusuri jalan pedesaan dua lajur kendaraan, jalanan yang dibaluti aspal sungguh membuatku mengingat sewaktu aku kecil yang lahir dan dibesarkan di pedasaan.

Tangan kananku masih setia memegang benda canggih persegi panjang berwarna hitam dengan _phonecase_ transparan, menuntunku dengan GPS menuju rumah Baekhyun dengan bahagia. Aku datang kerumahnya tanpa memberi tahunya, kau tahu, ini yang biasa disebut dengan kejutan!

Bahkan aku sampai terkekeh sendiri bagaimana dengan reaksi Baekhyunie tahu bahwa aku membuatnya terkejut karena telah datang kerumahnya.

Kakiku berhenti, kedua netraku menatap ponselku. Ah, tidak! Sinyalnya tiba-tiba saja hilang! Mati saja aku, bagaimana aku bisa menuju rumahnya? Aku lupa dengan garis merah yang menuju kearah rumahnya dari halte bus tadi. Terkutuklah diriku.

Aku menghembuskan napasku, aku memang tidak berguna. "Sekarang apa?" Tanyaku lagi pada diriku sendiri.

Aku kembali menaikkan lenganku, melihat kearah jalur GPS. Aku harus bisa mengingat arah jalannya, atau kuperlu ku peras otakku kuat-kuat supaya aku mengingat segalanya. Terlalu fokus, sangat fokus hingga aku seperti patung hidup yang berdiam diri dipinggir jalan dengan raut wajah serius.

 _ **Zap!**_

Aku melebarkan kedua mataku, pupil mataku mengecil, aku langsung menengok kebelakang dan mulai bercucuran keringat. Sial! Tentu aku panik, pertahananku lemah saat itu, ponselku diambil oleh seorang pencuri yang kini tengah berlari dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya.

"Hei! Kemari kau!" Teriakku dengan lantang.

Kedua kakiku berlari mengejarnya, memaksaku untuk memutar balik kearah jalan sebelumnya karna dia berlari menuju jalur halte bus tadi. Teriakanku masih belum selesai, dia tidak menggubrisku, masih berlari dengan langkah cepat seperti atlit olimpiade marathon.

 _ **Bak!**_

"Et-to-to-to, ada apa ini?"

Aku menghentikan kedua kakiku, melihat seseorang didepan mataku yang menghentikan lari si pencuri pelari marathon itu. Hanya dengan sekali serangan selengkat lalu memutar balik pergelangan tangannya, tidak mampu membuat si pencuri itu berkutik lagi.

"Hayo, kembalikan apa yang dia punya." Tutur pemuda itu lagi.

Aku melihat paras wajahnya yang tak asing, kedua matanya yang sayu, bibir _pulm_ , serta postur tubuh yang mungil. "B-Baekhyunie?!" Spontanku berteriak.

"Ah, kau!" Baekhyun menatap kearahku, wajahnya berseri. Seperti dia yang dulu, syukurlah dia tidak terbebankan lagi.

Pencuri itu melepas ponselku, dan ia pun lari secepat _flash_ sekarang. Wow, sungguh kekuatan yang luar biasa. Fokusku kembali kearah Baekhyun, tubuh mungilnya tak ku tahu memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan kejahatan seperti tadi. Dan juga, wajahnya ceria seperti dulu.

"Ah, menyebalkan! Padahal aku ingin datang ke tempatmu untuk kejutan." Aku mengembushkan napasku.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan, "harusnya kau bilang dulu, aku belum siap apa-apa. Juga, kalau tadi tidak ada aku disini, bagaimana bisa kau ke rumahku tanpa ponselmu?"

Aku tersenyum, melihatnya kembali bahagia seperti sedia kala. Tapi mengapa ia tidak mau kembali ke kota?

.

.

Aku menyeruput teh hangat yang baru saja disajikan oleh sang majikan rumah, untaian senyuman lembut dari pemuda itu masih belum luntur, "apa kau ini sudah gila tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?"

Sang lawan bicara hanya terkekeh pelan, "aku senang kedatanganmu, terutama yang datang adalah sahabat baikku."

Aku tersenyum getir, "bagaimana bisa kau masih menanggapku sebagai sahabatmu padahal aku tidak bisa datang disaat harimu berduka?" Aku menghela napasku.

"Eum.. mungkin terdengar tidak sopan, tapi... aku betul-betul tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu, Baekhyunie. Maukah kau menceritakan itu padaku?" Tambahku lagi dengan sedikit keberanian.

Baekhyun tak bergeming, dia menggenggam cangkir teh dihadapannya sendiri. Kedua iris coklatnya menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri diatas genangan air teh, aku terkesiap, "ah! Jangan memaksakan diri, oke? Kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa." Tuturku dengan tawaan renyah sesaat telah ku menyadari suasana menjadi tegang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah lama ingin mencurahkan hatiku tapi tidak tahu dengan siapa." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak kearahku. Ia nampak mengambil napas, bersiap untuk bercerita.

"Aku mencintai pacarku, namanya Park Chanyeol. Sehari sebelum menjelang pertunangan kita, Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan hebat, membuatnya mati ditempat. Aku tidak tahu lagi, aku bingung, aku depresi, rasanya ingin bunuh diri saja."

Aku mengangguk paham, netraku masih mematung menatapnya, menunggu lanjutannya. "Aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diriku, aku mencari sesuatu supaya aku bisa lepas dari rasa putus asa-ku. Dan pada akhirnya aku sering melukis, dan jadi pelukis."

"Whoa! Itu keren, Baekhyunie!" Kedua mataku berbinar, tak ku sangka dia itu diam-diam sering melukis juga. "Aku jadi ingin melihat hasil karyamu, haha." Tuturku dengan tawaan hambar.

Sekilas ku melihat sirat wajahnya yang seperti-err, tidak suka.

Kedua mataku melebar sesaat, aku langsung menyangkal omonganku tadi dengan gugup. "Oke, oke. Aku hanya bercanda, jangan diambil hati, ya?" Haish, aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh berkata begitu, itu bisa menyinggung hatinya.

Sirat wajahnya kembali bersinar, kedua mata _puppy_ -nya diperlihatkan kembali. Fiuh, aku merasa lega.

"Ah tidak apa-apa! Tidak masalah."

'Tidak masalah' bagaimana? Kau nampak tidak suka begitu. Ah, sudahlah lupakan. Mengapa aku begitu memikirkannya.

Aku berbincang-bincang ringan dengannya, membicarakan dari bagaimana kesehatan, kehidupan, dan ya segala hal-hal yang tidak penting, juga menggosip sedikit. Reuni dengan teman, pastinya tak ingin cepat-cepat berpisah, aku pun hingga lupa waktu ternyata hari sudah gelap.

"Ah! Sial! Aku tidak sadar ternyata sudah melewati 6 sore!" Teriakku kaget saat ku lihat jam analog pada ponselku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap disini saja?"

Aku arahkan kepalaku kearah sumber suara, kedua mataku berkaca. "Eh? Betulan tidak apa-apa? Aku merepotkanmu, Baekhyunie. Juga aku memotong waktu aktivitasmu."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, "tidak apa-apa, aku senang kedatangan teman. Aku siapkan kamarmu, ya.". Sang empu rumah bangkit dari sofanya untuk menyiapkan kamar dan fasilitas untuk mandi.

.

.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, kebetulan kamar mandinya didalam ruang tidur. Aku mengenakan baju ganti yang untungnya aku bawa untuk berjaga-jaga. Baekhyun menyiapkanku kamar tamu, kamarnya sedikit bau usang, sepertinya kamar yang tidak pernah terpakai.

"Ya jelas, 'kan? Baekhyun kan tinggal sendirian." Gumamku sendiri meratapi kebodohanku.

Aku duduk ditepi kasur, aku memandang meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat lampu tidur. Tangan kananku _iseng_ membuka laci meja itu, barangkali nemu sesuatu itu lumayan. Netraku membeku, menemukan sebuah note kecil yang nampak seperti _diary_.

Aku membuka buku itu dengan rasa penasaran yang tak terbendung lagi. Bukunya tipis, dan nampak sudah dirobek beberapa halamannya. Manikku melihat kertas yang terobek, hingga menyisakan seutas kertas dengan kalimat, _aku tidak suka karyaku dilihat orang lain_.

Hm? Apakah itu sebabnya ia tidak suka dengan omongan tadi? Apa itu juga salah satu alasan ia tak mau pergi ke kota yang sudah dipastikan banyak orang yang akan melihat karyanya?

Aku menghela napasku. Baekhyunie, kita ini teman, 'kan? Kita ini sahabat. 'kan? Kenapa aku tidak begitu tahu banyak tentangmu?

Pintu kamar diketuk, aku langsung menyembunyikan buku itu. Baekhyun menunjukan rupayanya, mengajakku makan malam bersama. Aku pun makan bersamanya, tak ada suara apapun selain dentingan sendok dengan piring. Kami sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ingin bertanya, namun ku takut akan merusak suasana. Haruskah ku diam saja?

"Aku ke ruanganku, ya?"

Lamunanku buyar, kesadaranku kembali dengan suara lembut Baekhyun yang memasuki gendang telingaku. Genggaman tangannya membawa piring kotor, "eh, kamu sudah selesai makannya? Cepat sekali."

"Bukan, _kok._ Aku makan seperti biasanya saja, kupikir kamu makannya agak lama karena melamun." Ia tersenyum tipis.

Oh iya, benar juga, ya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku hanya ingin ke kamarku." Tuturnya singkat, menaruh piring kotor itu ke wastafel dan lekas pergi ke ruangannya.

"Baekhyunie."

"Hm?"

"Wajahmu pucat, kau tidak apa-apa?"

" _Yeps_! Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sehat-sehat saja."

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar pergi ke ruangannya, meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku, ada yang tidak beres. Sesaat kemudian, aku menaikkan kedua bahuku tak acuh, kenapa aku begitu memikirkannya?

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Lima belas detik.

Oke, aku mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kau tahu, aku khawatir pada Baekhyun yang nampak begitu pucat. Apa jangan-jangan, dia sekarang jadi jelmaan hantu? Tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikir begitu. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku kasar.

Aku membereskan alat makanku, mencucinya, dan mengangkat kaki hendak ke kamar Baekhyun. Aku harus memastikan dirinya benar-benar baik saja. Manik hitamku terpaku pada sebuah ruangan lain, pintunya tak tertutup rapat.

Rasa penasaran membakarku, aku membuka pintu pelan-pelan. Aku terpana dengan ruangan didalamnya. Ini adalah ruangan melukis Baekhyunie. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, semua gambarannya sama, namun hanya berbeda ukuran.

Gambar siluet potrait dari samping, seorang pria dengan pewarnaan kulit _full block_ hitam, serta rambutnya yang berwarna coklat.

Kenapa hanya ini saja yang ia gambar? Siapa pria ini? Apakah Chanyeol itu? Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku sebelumnya belum pernah melihat Chanyeol secara langsung. Tapi pernah dengan foto, Baekhyun menunjukkan wajahnya padaku tapi aku sendiri pun juga sudah lupa dengan rupanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

 _Damn!_

Aku membalikkan kepalaku pelan-pelan dengan rasa takut, keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras di badanku. Aku lupa bahwa Baekhyun tidak suka karyanya dilihat oleh yang lain. Ku lihat wajahnya, datar.

"M-maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku...aku hanya penasaran karena pintumu terbuka. M-maafkan aku." Tuturku gemetaran. Mungkin lebih baik aku pulang saja malam-malam begini melewati hutan.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "tidak apa-apa. Selama kau meminta maaf, aku memaklumimu karena penasaran." Ia memasuki ruangan melukis itu dan duduk disalah satu kursi.

Aku menunduk, "padahal kau tidak ingin karyamu dilihat orang lain, tapi aku malah melihatnya. Maaf."

"Kau tau darimana?" Baekhyun memincingkan kedua matanya. Aku gelagapan, aku berpaling pandanganku darinyan, mencari jawaban.

"Y-ya, kau tahu? Ada beberapa orang yang karyanya tak ingin dilihat orang lain. Aku pun sama seperti itu. Karena gambaranku itu sangat jelek dan payah."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "hm, iya juga, ya. Dulu aku pernah begitu." Aku menghembuskan napasku lega.

"Baekhyunie, kenapa kau tidak suka karyamu dilihat orang lain?"

"Aku menggambar siluet pacarku –ah, maksutku mantan pacarku, Chanyeol. Hanya saja aku tidak suka Chanyeol-ku dilihat orang lain. Aku egois sekali, ya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "tidak, itu wajar menurutku. Tapi, kenapa rambutnya semua berwarna coklat?"

"Itu bukan coklat."

"Hah?"

"Kupikir kau lelah, kawanku. Beristirahatlah, besok akan menguras tenagamu untuk kembali ke rumah." Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Mungkin dia ada benarnya juga. Aku mungkin kelelahan sehingga menganggap warnanya rambut dilukisan-lukisan itu coklat.

Aku pun juga merasa pusing dengan aroma ruangan ini yang sedikit –tidak kusuka.

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke ruanganku, ya. Selamat malam, Baekhyunie." Aku melangkahkan kakiku, menuju kamar tamu seusai pria mungil itu membalasku.

Aku menidurkan diriku, menaikan selimut dan mulai mencoba untuk tertidur lelap. Kuharap Baekhyun benar-benar baik saja.

.

.

"Hah!"

Aku menetralkan deru napasku, aku langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurku. Kupegang kepalaku, mimpi buruk membuatku pusing. Kunyalakan ponselku, jam analog menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Mimpiku yang dikejar oleh seseorang, tertangkap lalu dibunuh. Astaga, itu adalah mimpiku yang paling buruk yang belum pernah kualami.

Aku ketakutan. Seharuskah aku tidur dengan Baekhyun? Ah, aku tidak bisa tidur sehabis mimpi buruk. Aku ambil bantalku dan menuju kamarnya.

Aku berjalan gontai dengan rasa kantuk, tunggu– aku tidak tahu kamarnya.

Aku menangis dalam hati.

Maaf, aku hiperbola.

Aku tetap berjalan dilorong yang lampu-lampunya telah dimatikan, belum lagi ada hujan deras. Mungkin aku akan mati ketakutan. Aku melihat ruangan melukis Baekhyun yang tak tertutup rapat lagi, cahaya lampunya masih menyala. Apa dia ada dalam?

Aku mengintip, aku melihat Baekhyun tengah melukis dikanvas besar dengan gambar yang sama. _Potrait_ siluet dengan warna rambutnya berwarna merah. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, apa itu? Pisau?

Baekhyun mengambil pisau itu, lalu ia arahkan kepada lengan kirinya, menyayat lengannya itu hingga keluar darah yang mengucur sangat deras. Tak hanya itu, bekas luka sayatan itu tak hanya dilengan kirinya saja, di lengan kanannya pun sama. Ia mengambil kuas, ia aplikasikan darahnya itu dibagian lukisan _potrait_ Chanyeol.

Aku menutup mulutku. Bingung, ngilu, dan merasa mual. "Ugh."

"Oh ya? Siapa disana?" Nada suaranya nampak seperti intimidasi, bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku melebarkan kedua mataku, aku langsung bersenyembunyi. Aku berlari dengan usaha keras supaya tidak terdengar hentakan berlari.

Aku menangis, serasa aku sudah aman dan memasuki kamarku. Aku tahu sewaktu-waktun Baekhyun bisa saja masuk, memojokanku, dan membunuhku karena aku melihat dirinya.

.

.

Ku terbangun tepat jam lima pagi, aku ingin segera pulang. Aku sudah membereskan semua barang-barangku. Hujan telah reda, aku sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan. Aku menggendong tasku, aku keluar dari kamar itu, dan hendak berpamitan dengan sang tuan rumah.

Aku melihatnya Baekhyun, tidur disofa memakai kaos lengan panjang. Mungkin supaya orang-orang tidak curiga dengan sayatan-sayatan itu dilengannya.

"Baekhyunie." Panggilku lembut.

"Hm.." Ia meronta kecil, dibuka kedua matanya. "Oh, kau sudah mau pulang? Ini jam berapa? Aku akan menyiapkanmu sarapan."

Aku menggeleng pelan, "ini sudah jam lima. Tidak perlu, Baekhyunie. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi."

Baekhyun langsung terduduk, "akan kuantarkan kau ke halte bus."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kau harus tidur. Wajahmu sangat pucat. Jangan lupa makan dengan teratur, oke? Aku pulang, ya? Kau tak perlu mengantarku." Tuturku lembut lalu keluar dari rumahnya.

Langit tidak begitu gelap, berwarna biru dongker. Aku tidak begitu takut untuk berjalan menuju halte walaupun sedikit jauh. Lebih baik pulang dalam keadaan gelap daripada aku harus berlama-lama dirumahnya.

Baekhyunie...

 **End**

 **A/N: Yaa, dah lama ku ga buat ff lagi huhu. Aku comeback setelah beberapa tahun aku buat ff exo. Ngebingungin ya? Aneh ya? Mianhae T_T Jadi disini si karakter "aku" bisa diimajinasikan sebagai diri kalian sendiri (reader), atau mau karakter lain juga bisa. Jangan lupa review ya, review kalian sangat membantu saya /deep bow/**


End file.
